Reincarnated
by MJ-Rhapsody
Summary: Half-Moon and Jayfeather, the couple out of time, never truly got the chance to live happily together. Starclan then takes pity on the two lovers. Now, Moonpaw and Jaypaw are starting to notice odd things that are occurring around them and is their friendship destined to be more?
1. Chapter 1

Stars were dappled across the black night sky as the full moon glittered. It cast a silvery light across the land below it. The fresh scent of green-leaf blew in the gentle wind. Multiple cats were running around the sky. Some smelled of the water, others smelled of the marshes and pines. All of them were happy to be here, although some looked different then others. Some were very faded, no more than a wisp of air. At this moment, a mottled gray tom bounded toward the bushes, far away from the other cats. His bright, clear, blue eyes matched his pelt color. Stars danced in his fur, although he looked extremely faded, for the surrounding trees and plants could be seen through him.

"Half Moon?" He asked

His ears were pricked, waiting for the sound of the she-cat. He had always met her here, every day since he joined Starclan so many moons ago. He had already missed some of his friends. Ferncloud was gone, so was Sorreltail. However, he missed his sister the most. Hollyleaf had faded away just three sunrises ago. Lionblaze was still here, on account of his legendary fighting living through the clans. Firestar too was still here, for his legacy hadn't been around for to long. Jayfeather knew he was going to go any sunrise from now. However, he didn't care. He wanted to see Half Moon now.

"Half Moon?" He asked again

The bushes rustled and a white she-cat poked her head through the leaves. She padded toward him and smiled. Jayfeather felt a stab of pain at seeing her. She was merely a wisp of air, even fainter than him. She rubbed against him, her mountain scent still clinging to her.

"Oh Jayfeather..."

He barely heard her voice, for it sounded as though it was difficult for her to talk. His gaze went blurry as he gave her cheek a quick lick.

"I know..Hollyleaf was the same way. She could barely talk when she began to fade." Jayfeather said

Half Moon merely nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. Jayfeather sighed. He hated seeing her like this...He felt selfish, wanting her to stay here just so he could be with her. His heart burned in his chest as she glanced into his eyes. Her beautiful green eyes weren't full of the bright light he liked to see, but full of the darkness. But, she still held that smile on her mouth.

"I'm going to.." She began, only to be interrupted by her legs giving out from underneath her.

He quickly got under her and hoisted her up. Half Moon gasped as Jayfeather slowly came out from under her. He stared at her and could've sworn she was fainter.

"I'm sorry..I can't stay much longer." She mewed

She said nothing more and bounded away. Jayfeather sat down, knowing that he'd never see her again.

**...**

Half Moon padded along the beautiful mountains. She was now limping, for she had used all her energy when running. She watches the younger cats run along the terrain, each with a healthy glow in their eyes. She had been blessed by her ancestors to stay here until Jayfeather grew old here and was to fade shortly. No other cat received that chance. Why they did that, she didn't know. But, the past moons had been the best she'd ever experianced. Jayfeather had been with her and told her about him.

"Jay's...Jayfeather.."

It always sounded odd to her, calling him Jayfeather and not Jay's Wing, which she had known for so long. Nevertheless, she was happy here in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. She'd been allowed to see him by their border every day and the time they spent together was magnificent.

"Now...Now it's...Coming to an..en..end." She rasped

Her body was weak and pain wracked every point in her body. She turns around and jumps at the sight of how pale she was. She could see everything through her and only the wisps of white fur told her she was there. Tears slipped from her eyes as she fell to the ground in pain. She was trying as hard as she could to make it one last day..The moon shone high that night, beautiful in color. As she sat there looking at the moon, spirits of cats appeared around her. She recognized Dove's Wing and Broken Shadow. They too were faded, but not as much as her. She saw one of the newer cats near her, Rain that splashes on river.

"Half Moon..As you know you have been kept in the Tribe of Endless Hunting for an extremely long time. Longer than normal." She mewed

"There was a reason for this.." Broken Shadow said

Half Moon's ears perked up at this.

"You and Jay's Wing, or Jayfeather, have an extremely strong bond. It beat time itself!" Dove's Wing told her

"We know you have lived here and spent time with him in the afterlife."

"But!" Half Moon shouted, "I apologize for interrupting, but, I can't help wanting more than this. He's the only cat I ever loved and I had to miss him because he came from a different time. Now I'm here, and so is he, but-"

"Half Moon!" Rain hissed, "Listen. You didn't deserve this pain. Nor did Jayfeather. Come with me."

Half Moon pushed up as hard as she could and padded along side the blue, gray she-cat. The cat's stern yellow gaze cut like claws across the landscape.

"Do you have any idea why we let you stay so long?" She asked

"No..Not at all."

Rain gave a gentle smile and padded on.

"You and Jayfeather were a special case Half Moon. So, we decided on something many moons ago."

Half Moon gasped as another pain shot through her. Rain glanced at the she-cat, but said nothing. She merely pointed to a large pool and Half Moon looked into it, seeing a she-cat laying there in pain. Half Moon shuddered as pain sliced through her. She yowled at the same time the she-cat did and as the wind blew, she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Water droplets splashed onto Moonpaw's pelt as she padded out of the elder's den. Moss dangled from her mouth as she carried Sorrelheart's old bedding out of the den.

"Make sure it's good bedding Moonpaw! Not any of that damp bedding. My joints are already sore!"

Moonpaw rolled her eyes as she padded toward Scorchtail's den. Hopefully he had some moss or else she'd have to stay out even longer. She placed the old bedding outside his den and entered. The sweet smell of honey drifted toward her as she spotted the faint outline of Scorchtail.

"But I don't wanna!"

She recognized the voice of Mudkit. Scorchtail sighed and placed a bundle of herbs on the ground.

"Hello Moonpaw. Anything you need?" He asked

"Moss for Sorrelheart. Also, she says her joints are sore."

"Very well. Mudkit-"

A small sneeze inturrupted the tom as Mudkit wheezed.

"So..Sorry." He mewed

"It's alright. If you eat the herbs, you'll feel better."

"But they're yucky!"

Moonpaw gave a _mrrow _of laughter as she watched Mudkit argue. She wouldn't complain, for every kit was like that. She had been ill as a kit and was lucky to have survived whitecough at such a young age. Moonpaw picked up the wad off moss and tucked it under her chin._ Thank Starclan this isn't bad moss_ she thought. Someone padded over to her as the herb's scent hit her.

"Here, take these to Sorrelheart." Scorchtail said

She took the herbs and bounded out of the den. The rain was pouring harder now and soaked her pelt in a few heartbeats. She carefully kept the moss safe under her chin as she entered the elder's den.

"What took you so long?" Sorrelheart complained, "The ground is freezing!"

Moonpaw rolled her eyes as she dropped the herbs in front of tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I don't need those! I'm not dyin'!"

The white apprentice ignored her as she laid out the fresh moss. _Now she won't complain for a good half-moon._ Moonpaw glanced back toward Sorrelheart and heard her gag.

"Ugh. I'll never understand how Scorchtail deals with these things." She growled

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for him." Moonpaw mumbled

She left the den and padded toward the apprentice's den. She could careless that Sorrelheart was the only elder, she just wished that she wasn't the only apprentice who had to deal with her. Rainkit and Mudkit were only three and a half moons old, leaving Moonpaw the only apprentice in Thunderclan.

"Moonpaw, did you make sure Sorrelheart-"

Her mentor's voice sounded behind her as Snowshade padded next to her. The pure white she cat was soaked, just like she was.

"Yes I did."

"One last thing then. Just make sure the queens are doing alright."

_But I've been working all day! _Her paws ached and she felt as though she was going to faint any moment now, and it wasn't even near sunhigh! A dawn patrol, hunting practice, and caring for Sorrelheart would wear her out!

"Fine.." She hissed

Moonpaw bounded toward the nursery. The only good thing was seeing the queens, who were extremely fun to speak with. As she entered, she heard Pebblefur's voice.

"...and then Thorntooth returned young Petalkit to Lionclan."

"Yay! What happened to Tigerclan?" Rainkit asked

"If you let her finish, maybe you'll find out."

Amberflame's gentle voice startled Moonpaw, for she had forgotten about the young queen. Her belly was swollen with Stormtail's kits and the whole clan knew she was due to have them soon.

"And so, Lionclan made sure that Tigerclan wasn't seen in the daylight for a whole moon. After the moon passed, Tigerclan arrived looking different. They had dark stripes across their pelts, finally allowing them to be distinguished from Lionclan." Pebblefur said

Moonpaw smiled at the old nursery tale. Every cat in the clan knew it, and they would for moons.

**...**

Moonpaw slid onto her nest that night, fatigue sweeping through her. Her eyes were heavy and her paws felt like boulders. Her fur was clinging to her pelt from the onslaught of rain. She didn't even bother eating that night, for she didn't want to be in the storm again.

"Great Starclan.." She muttered, "This much rain and it's almost leaf-bare!"

She sighed and dropped her head to the ground. Sleep washed over her as she lay there. An image flickered in front of her as she was soon in Thunderclan territory. She gave a wide smile as a warm breeze blew her way as he paws padded along the undergrowth. The sweet earthy scent drifted around her as she admired the lush green vegetation that covered her home. As she walked, she spotted something up ahead. A good size hole sat there and curiosity rose inside her belly. _What if it's a fox's den? _Her heart raced as she bounded toward the hole.

"No fox.." She whispered

She slipped into the hole out of wonder and padded along the soft ground. Darkness encased her and she walked blindly. Her ears pricked at the sight of a cat in the distance. It turned to face her and she yowled in fear. It's wide eyes bulged from it's hairless body as it headed toward her.

"Who..Who are you?"

The cat didn't reply. It seemed to be staring through her as another cat appeared by it. This cat had mottled gray fur a bright blue eyes. Moonpaw cocked her head as the gray tom walked closer to her.

"It has to be.." He meowed

The hairless cat simply nodded and said nothing more. Moonpaw stared intently at the gray tom as an odd feeling came over her. His eyes looked stern, but she saw a longing in them as well. Moonpaw began to back up as the cats began to fade. She hadn't woken up yet, telling her to remain calm, however scared she did feel. A final flicker of the blue eyes woke her up. She was still on her nest, it was still raining, and she was still frightened from the odd dream. Yet, when she saw the blue-eyed tom, everything felt different, like she should know him.

_**Sorry for taking so long guys! Anyway, for those who read my profile, you know that I like to change my name a lot. Well, it's time. There's a poll out and whichever has the most votes will become my new name! **_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was hidden behind the clouds that day, blocking out any of the warmth that came during leaf-bare. Moonpaw bounded into camp with her tiny shrew. Her mentor, Snowshade, had caught very little. A puny mouse and that was it. Cherrywhisker hadn't anything. The young warrior had remained quiet the entire time.

"Can't wait for this season to end." She growled

Moonpaw silently agreed. The dry, cold air froze her pelt and the deprivation of any prey annoyed about everyone in the clan. The worst part was that it was the middle of leaf-bare, not anywhere close to new-leaf! She placed her shrew down where the fresh-kill pile was supposed to be.

"Ridiculous." She muttered

She padded away from the pile and toward the apprentice's den. But, was interrupted by a call from Snowshade.

"Moonpaw." She began, "Later on, we're going to work on your fighting skills."

"Why?" She asked, "I have no one but you to practice with. I'd like to fight someone else for once."

"Well, I'm sorry about that Moonpaw. But, Rainkit and Mudkit are not ready to become apprentices for at least two more moons." She replied

Moonpaw snorted and entered the apprentice's den. She shivered as a breeze entered the den. All she wanted to do was rest, but that dream she had still bothered her. Who were those two cats? They looked nothing like any cat here in Thunderclan..But, the mottled gray one seemed like he belonged here. Moonpaw laid down and sighed. She felt exhausted from the hunger, for she hadn't eaten in two sunrises. The queens and Sorrelheart have gotten almost any prey that came in, leaving everyone else hungry. Scorchtail was, unfortunately, running low on any herbs that he could spare. All that the clan was thankful for was that no greencough had struck. Mudkit, who had been ill, was just..well..ill. Nothing major. Moonpaw winced at the pain in her empty belly, wanting nothing more than a fat mouse.

"Stupid leaf-bare.." She growled

Her eyes felt heavy as she drifted off into sleep.

**...**

A warm breeze surprised her as she opened her eyes. She was in a new territory right now, yet it felt familiar. The sky was ignited with bright stars and the half-moon glowed above her. She padded around the stone cavern, hearing the gentle lapping of a pool. Heading down a small hill, she scented two cats.

"...I'm sorry. I can't change destiny."

She glanced down and saw two cats by a large pool. She couldn't see them too well, for it was too dark. She did see their outlines and could easily hear them.

"You're leaving again..Aren't you." A she-cat asked

"Sadly...Yes."

She watched one of them get up and pad away. The she-cat stayed by the large pool and looked into the clear water. The moon shone brightly above, casting beautiful designs in the pool. She climbed down from her perch and walked over. The cat moved around in the shadows, keeping her eyes faced toward the pool. Moonpaw looked into the pool and spotted three cats. One was a golden tabby with amber eyes, another was a gray tabby with pale blue eyes, and finally, a mottled gray tom.

"He's from my other dream."

This time though, his eyes were clear, as though he was blind. The moon's shadows created these three cats, but a ripple spread across the water, making them dissolve.

"I don't want this gift if I have to give him up." The other she-cat growled

The entire scene dissolved as a loud screeching sounded around Moonpaw. She looked once more back at the pool, hoping to see more, but it had disappeared along with the rest of the scene.

**...**

"Her kits! Her kits are coming!"

Moonpaw jumped up at the sound of Scorchtail's cry. She poked her head out of the den and spotted him running across the camp with a bundle of herbs in his mouth. Yowls came from the nursery as it dawned on her. _Amberflame's kits! They can't be coming now! _Moonpaw ran out of the den and toward the nursery, but Pebblefur was already blocking the entrance and her two kits were playing by the warrior's den.

"Amberflame?" Stormtail asked, "Let me see her!"

"No!" Pebblefur growled, "You can't put more pressure on her."

Moonpaw looked through one of the gaps and saw the she-cat yowling in pain. _Please let her survive this. She's a good cat._ Moonpaw knew that she would, for she had given birth once already to Mothclaw and Cedarfall.

"I need someone in here!" Scorchtail yowled

Moonpaw, for some reason, leapt past Pebblefur and came close to the scarred medicine cat. His gray, patchy tail lashed behind him as he took notice of Moonpaw.

"Here, lick." He instructed

A tiny tom hung from Scorchtail's jaws as he placed it to the ground. Moonpaw quickly began licking him, trying to get him to breathe. Amberflame cried out again as the second kit started to come.

"Come on Amberflame! Push!" He yowled

Moonpaw licked quicker._ Please Starclan, let this kit live! _Suddenly, the kit wriggled beneath her and mewled quietly.

"Thank Starclan." She meowed

"Is..Is he okay?" Amberflame managed to ask

"Yes." Moonpaw replied

Amberflame purred quickly, only to be interrupted by a screech of pain. She watched another kit fall onto the moss.

"Excellent job Amberflame. Just one more kit to go." He meowed gently

Amberflame sighed as Scorchtail passed the kit over to Moonpaw. She began licking the gray tabby. She took notice of the thin body, but it was much larger than his brother.

"Alright Amberflame. Get ready."

Amberflame grunted, but Moonpaw could tell she was relieved that it was the last kit. She continued to lick the kit as the queen pushed. Luckily, this kit woke up quicker than the other did. It squirmed under her and mewled louder than his brother had.

"Alright, he's ready. He seems like a fighter too." Moonpaw told them

She watched the final kit come out. Amberflame yowled once more as Scorchtail grabbed the tiny kit. This one was much smaller than the first-born. Scorchtail licked this one as Moonpaw brought the gray kit over to Amberflame. She laid it by her belly and grabbed the brown one as well.

"No..No.." Scorchtail whispered

"Wha...What hap..happened?" Asked the tired queen

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Amberflame. She was to weak."

She watched the queen's eyes widen as Moonpaw turned her gaze to the little bundle of fur. The pale gray kit had a stripe of ginger around it's tail and had ginger paws. Now, she was heading to Starclan.

"Let..Let-" Amberflame began, starting to choke up

"Let! Me! In!" Stormtail hissed

The dark gray tom jumped in and saw his mate. Her eyes were a bit cloudy and Moonpaw couldn't even begin to comprehend how much sorrow she felt losing her kit.

"She's gone." Amberflame whispered

"What?" Stormtail asked

"She was born to weak. I'm sorry." Scorchtail replied

"I want to name her. So that when she reaches Starclan, she has a name." Stormtail said

"Okay then." Amberflame meowed, "Hm..."

Moonpaw glanced at the little she-kit, who would never be able to experience life with the clan.

"I like Hollykit. She'll share the same name as your mother." Stormtail told them

"Yes...Hollykit. Goodbye my sweet kit. May Starclan take you into their paws gently and happily."

Moonpaw smiled as she looked at Hollykit's body. The kit looked so peaceful, but Moonpaw couldn't help feeling guilty. What if she had gotten to the kit faster?

"Let's name the others." Amberflame instructed

She placed a paw on the small, dark brown tabby tom.

"I like Leafkit." Stormtail answered, "It'll be a nice name."

"I like it too. But, for the gray kit, I'd like to name him."

"Go ahead. You had them, and I've named to."

Moonpaw looked at the gray kit and a memory flashed in her head. The gray tabby she had seen in her dream. The kit looked exactly like it! The name also sat in her head and she happily mewed it,

"How about Jaykit?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jaykit bounded out of the nursery with Leafkit at his side. The mottled gray tom smiled as he spotted a patrol come in with prey in each of their jaws. _I'm gonna do that someday! _He smiled and faced Leafkit.

"Hey, wanna play?" He asked

"Sure!"

Jaykit smiled mischievously and leapt at Leafkit and hit his belly and nipped at his ear. Leafkit yowled from underneath him as he got off and yanked his tail.

"Come on! You've gotta fight better than that!" Jaykit said through Leafkit's tail fur.

"Let go!"

"Jaykit!"

Amberflame's mew startled him as he let go of Leafkit. He turned to look at the brown tabby who's bright blue eyes were stern.

"Stop it now." She told him

"I was just playin' with Leafkit." He meowed

"I don't like fighting though..." Leafkit argued

"What? How can you not?"

"I wanna be in the medicine den right now.." He whispered

"And that's all right Leafkit. Go say hi to him. He'll like seeing you."

The brown tabby tom smiled and bounded away from them. Jaykit growled toward Leafkit. _Now I'm stuck with no one to play with...__Mudpaw and Rainpaw won't play with me and neither will Moonpaw. _

"Jaykit, you should know that Leafkit doesn't like fighting. He wants to be a medicine cat instead." Amberflame scolded, "Why not go see Sorrelheart? She might have a story-"

"No! She's always grumpy and won't do anythin'." Jaykit hissed

He got up to walk away, but soon felt Amberflame's tiny teeth in his scruff as he was lifted from the ground.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Let go of me!"

Amberflame didn't let go till they were inside the nursery. Icepoppy was sitting there calmly, her large belly swollen with Mousepelt's kits. Amberflame placed him down and he growled. _Gotta wait another moon before her kits are born and they're not gonna do anything for a whole moon! _He stood up and headed for the entranced, but Amberflame stopped him.

"No. You're not going out there till sunhigh." She remarked, "You can sit in here with Icepoppy and me."

"But it's sooo boring in here! Why does Leafkit have all the fun?"

"He doesn't. He just knows how to act and is much more respectful to his clanmates. Two sunrises ago you scratched Rainpaw when he wouldn't give you the mouse!" She reminded him

"So? He knows I like mice."

"You are staying here till sunhigh and that's it. Icepoppy, would you watch him. I have to use the dirtplace."

"Of course Amberflame." The quiet she-cat mewed

Amberflame nodded and padded out of the nursery. Jaykit sat down and groomed his fur. _It's all I can do without gettin' in trouble. _Icepoppy too was grooming her fur, but one of her amber eyes were fixed on him.

"Jaykit?"

Stormtail's voice came from outside the nursery as Jaykit ran over to greet his father. The mottled gray tom smiled at him as Jaykit purred.

"Where were you?" Stormtail asked, "You weren't outside."

Jaykit growled, "Amberflame made me stay in here because I wanted to play with Leafkit."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I started play-fighting with him and he got mad."

"Well, you know that Leafkit-"

"You sound like her! It's not _my _fault that Leafkit wants to waste his time with herbs..." Jaykit hissed

"Jaykit." His father began, "Stop now and go lay down. If you listen, I'll go get you a mouse."

"I want to hunt though!"

"You have to wait another two moons. I'm sorry Jaykit, but that's that." Stormtail said

"It's not fair! Leafkit gets to do what he wants and I'm stuck in camp needing to wait two moons!" Jaykit shouted

Stormtail cuffed Jaykit's ear, startling the gray tom. Jaykit's fur fluffed out as he sat down, digging his claws into the moss. Amberflame was next to Stormtail in a heartbeat with Leafkit next to her.

"..So cool in there! He's got so much knowledge of herbs and Starclan! I want to be like him!"

_Of course you do..You're the perfect kit. _

**_..._**

Night came soon and Jaykit was laying next to Leafkit, who was fast asleep. Amberflame too was sleeping, meaning he was stuck again with nothing to do. He glanced around and saw how silent everything was. He stood up and ran out of the nursery. A cool green-leaf breeze ruffled his fur as he padded around camp. No one was awake,_ No one will see me now. Nor will they care. _ He thought bitterly. He ran toward the entrance, the scent of the forest tantalizing him with each pawstep. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the outside. He smiled and jumped through the entrance, ignoring the small scratches of the thorns and brambles. _  
_

"Whoa..."

The territory was bathed in a pale moonlight from the half-moon and the cool breeze shook the branches of the tall trees, carrying a few green leaves with them. The rustling of a few animals sounded from around him as he padded away from the entrance and around soft terrain. He purred as the earthy scent of Thunderclan engulfed him. _This is much better than camp. _He broke into a run. His paws hit the ground and made little noise as they hit the soft moss. He dodged the few bushes and tiny trees as he bounded through the land.

"Let them try and find me." He said

Jaykit continued to run through Thunderclan until he spotted the lake a mere three tail-lengths in front of him. Catching his breath, he padded over to the serene body of water. The half-moon glowed above him, casting it's reflection in the calm water. The stars of Silverpelt shined in the water as well. The island sat across the water where a large oak towered above it. _Two more moons and I'll be there...It's not fair I have to wait that long. _His jaws stretched in a yawn as his eyes grew heavy.

"I can sleep outside of camp. It's not like I'm gonna die of freezing during green-leaf."

Jaykit got up and padded away from the lake. His energy had greatly decreased from his running just a few heartbeats ago. Now, Jaykit walked across a small hole in the ground. _Perfect._ He slipped into the hole and laid down on the patch of moss inside it. He purred as he drifted away into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Moonpaw awoke to Rainpaw shaking her shoulder. She glanced up, her gaze a bit blurry from sleep. Rainpaw rolled his eyes and said nothing as he left. _Really? Wake me up for no reason and then leave! _Moonpaw sat up and began to groom her fur. She remembered her dream from the other night and shivered. The gray tom had appeared again and she had wondered if he stalked her when she slept?

"Moonpaw! Hurry up!" Mudpaw shouted

_Blame Rainpaw. He didn't say anything. _She growled in her head.

She got up and headed over to the group of cats. Mudpaw and Rainpaw were with their mentors, Stormtail and Flamestorm. Moonpaw spotted Snowshade too and Thornwing.

"Alright. Thank you Thornwing for coming with us to practice our fighting skills." Stormtail meowed

The black furred she-cat nodded in response and Moonpaw spotted a flash of pride in her dark gray eyes. Stormtail returned his gaze to everyone else. "We'll work on fighting first and then hunt."

Moonpaw felt her eyes begin to droop, even though it was probably after sunhigh. _Stupid nap messed me up. _Flamestorm and Stormtail stood up and everyone followed. Moonpaw felt the gentle prick of the thorns on her pelt as she exited the tunnel. A cold breeze met her as she glanced up toward the sky. Dark gray clouds swarmed above.

"Hope there's not gonna be a storm." Mudpaw said

Moonpaw nodded in agreement. _Last thing we'll need is a storm. _She followed the group of cats away from camp and toward the clearing. Although she didn't like the sand, especially when it was lodged in her fur, it was the best place to train. She bounded down the hill where Flamestorm had headed. She found the clearing and followed the other cats. When she stopped, Thornwing began speaking.

"Okay. I'd like to see everyone train with their mentors. When I say we've done enough, we can work on some tactics together."

Moonpaw nodded and got up to head over to Snowshade. The white she-cat smiled and returned her gaze to Thornwing. When the senior warrior nodded Snowshade got up and padded away from the others and Moonpaw sat at her side.

"Alright." She meowed, "Show me your backflip."

Moonpaw nodded and got into a crouch. Her tail lashed behind her as she felt a wave of fear wash over her.

"It's okay Moonpaw." Snowshade told her

Moonpaw pushed on her front paws and jumped up. She spun in a circle, the forest spinning around her and landed shakily on her paws. She staggered for a few heartbeats. Snowshade nodded confidently.

"Alright. Now, attack me using a leap and hold. Remember, _sheathed _paws."

Moonpaw ran at Snowshade and leapt. She landed on her mentor and grabbed the she-cat's belly.

"Nice move. You can also grab the shoulders with unsheathed paws during battle to cause more damage."

Moonpaw got off of her as Snowshade shook her pelt. Thornwing headed over and focused her gaze on Moonpaw.

"Now, try a simple back kick."

Moonpaw shifted her paws and got into a crouch. She placed her weight on her front paws as a breeze drifted toward her. The scent was drenched in a foul stench that belonged to only one animal. _FOX! _Distracted, she fell face first onto the ground and rolled and landed on her back.

"Moonpaw! That's a simple-" Snowshade began

"Fox!" Moonpaw shouted

Flamestorm and Stormtail turned their heads toward her. Mudpaw looked over, but said nothing as Rainpaw sat down, his tail fluffing up. Thornwing got up and scented the air. Her eyes widened as she nodded.

"It's a fox alright. Fresh too."

Thornwing began running as Moonpaw followed. She watched Flamestorm and Snowshade follow and supposed Stormtail, Mudpaw, and Rainpaw were following. Her heart raced. _What if it's heading for camp? _She sped up and looked straight ahead. A flicker of red told her where it was.

"Right there!" Thornwing shouted

She watched it disappear into a hole and a snarl escaped from it. She checked the air again and her eyes widened.

"There's a cat in there!" Moonpaw cried

She ran ahead of Thornwing and hissed at the fox inside of the base of the tree. She spotted a flicker of gray inside and heard a yelp.

"Jaykit?" She asked

"Moonpaw!" He replied

Moonpaw hooked her claws into the fox's leg and the animal snarled. It faced her and barked as she backed up, hissing. Thornwing approached her as the fox jumped out and slashed at her shoulder. Pain spread through her, but she ignored it and dug her claws into it's shoulder. Stormtail leapt over the red furred beast and bit into it's leg. Moonpaw hissed angrily as Rainpaw jumped in to help.

"Someone! Help!" Jaykit bawled

Moonpaw let go of the fox and ran around it. She clamped her jaws around the tom and took him out of the den. The tom's fur was matted, but she'd leave that to Amberflame.

"Get Jaykit back to camp!" Stormtail ordered.

Moonpaw nodded and ran away from the fight. Her shoulder burned in pain along with the scratches on her chest and her bitten flank. _Jaykit needs to be in camp. _She told herself. She approached the entrance and crawled through. She heard Amberflame's yowls.

"..find him! Who knows where he is?"

"I've got a patrol out looking for Jaykit." Molestar said

She ran over and Amberflame turned to her and smiled and cried out happily.

"Oh my kit! Moonpaw!" She took Jaykit from her and placed him on the ground, wrapping her tail around him, "Thank you for finding my kit!"

"It's nothing. You're lucky I found him! He was in a fox's den!"

Gasps rang through the clan at the mention of a fox. Scorchtail had padded out of his den and was heading over.

"Thank Starclan you found him."

"I would have taken him." Jaykit growled

Moonpaw rolled her eyes. _And hedgehogs will fly. _She smiled as Molestar padded over.

"Stormtail, Flamestorm, Rainpaw, Mudpaw, Thornwing, and I fought against the fox for a while before I got Jaykit out of the den."

"They can handle it." Molestar mewed, "Thank you for saving Jaykit."

"She also scented him."

She turned and saw Snowshade padding in with Thornwing at her side. Stormtail limped in and Flamestorm came in soon. Rainpaw and Mudpaw ran in with smiles on their faces.

"She was the one who scented the fox while we trained." Thornwing began, "If it wasn't for her, we might have been to late."

Molestar's bright yellow eyes widened as he heard the news.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" The clan chanted

"Excellent work Moonpaw." Molestar told her

Moonpaw puffed out her chest and smiled. _Thank Starclan Jaykit's safe._


	6. Chapter 6

**1 moon later. **

Jaykit yawned in his nest. _Ridiculous. Six moons old and I'm stuck as a kit. Did Molestar just forget about us? _He started grooming his fur, feeling Leafkit shift in place next to him. Jaykit snorted.

"Lucky cat." He muttered, "Get's to do what _he _wants just because he wants to be a medicine cat."

Jaykit padded out of the nursery and spotted Amberflame speaking to Molestar. His heart leapt as Leafkit approached him. "What's goin' on?" He asked. He looked over at his brother, who's eyes were just barely open.

"Amberflame's talking to Molestar."

His brother perked up. "Maybe I'll become Scorchtail's apprentice."

Jaykit rolled his eyes as he wrapped his tail around his paws. He watched Amberflame run over to him and lick his head.

"Molestar said you two are becoming apprentices." She told them

Jaykit smiled happily. _Finally. I won't be stuck in there. _He spotted a flicker of white behind Amberflame and found Moonpaw walking over. Jaykit purred. _She looks nice today. _

"Jaykit! Can you believe it!" Leafkit exclaimed

Jaykit nodded as Amberflame came over. She whispered something into Leafkit's ear as he nodded. The two padded away, leaving Jaykit alone. The two walked over to Scorchtail's den as he wrapped his tail around his legs. _I might not be able to train with him, but at least I can be with Moonpaw. _He thought about the white she-cat. _She's always been so kind to us. Now I can be with her. _He looked over at the fresh-kill pile, his paws tingling with excitement as he thought of what his first catch would be like.

"I'll get three birds or mice on my first try! Just watch!" He exclaimed

"Patient Jaykit," A brown tabby meowed, "You'll catch prey in due time. At least wait till you're an apprentice first."

"Sure." He muttered.

He watched Molestar leap onto the Highledge as Amberflame and Leafkit exited the medicine den with Scorchtail behind them. The scarred tom followed them, his gray tail flicking in content behind him. _I swear, if Leafkit mentions the fire story again, I'll claw his ears off! _Leafkit bounded over, his fur looking freshly groomed as he sat next to him.

"Nice job." Jaykit said

"What?"

"You're getting what you want. I don't know who my mentor will be and you already know that you'll be with Scorchtail." _Even though I would be doing something a lot more fun! _

Leafkit merely smiled as Molestar called for the clan to gather. Pebblefur and Mothclaw padded out of the warrior's den, Moonpaw and Rainpaw came out of the apprentice's den as Mudpaw left the elder's den. Sorrelheart followed the brown tom as Nightfern and Thornwing walked away from the fresh-kill pile. Scorchtail sat next to the Highledge on the other side of it as Amberflame sat in front of the group, looking at us with Stormtail at her side.

"Thunderclan, today Leafkit and Jaykit receive their apprentice names and mentors. Now, I'd like Scorchtail to come onto the Highledge for a moment."

The brown tabby leapt down, letting the medicine cat take his place.

"Thunderclan, it is time I take on an apprentice of my own. Leafkit has shown intelligence and an early skill with herbs and it is time for him to become my apprentice. You're next medicine cat shall be Leaf_paw." _

"Leafpaw, do you accept the post as medicine cat apprentice?" Molestar asked

"I do." He meowed

"Then when we go to the Moonpool in a quarter moon you shall be presented to Starclan and be accepted by them and the other medicine cats."

"Leafpaw! Leafpaw!"

_Yeah yeah yeah. When's my ceremony? _Jaykit thought irritably.

"Now, onto your brother's. Jaykit," Molestar said looking over to him, "You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you shall be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor shall be will be Cedarfall. I hope he passes down all he knows to you."

Jaypaw turned his gaze to the gray tabby tom as he reached down to touch Cedarfall's nose. The blue eyed tom smiled as Jaypaw leapt down to follow him. They were heading for the entrance and, for once, Jaypaw was able to leave camp without needing to sneak around.

"Are we hunting, or fighting, or climbing trees or-" Jaypaw asked quickly

"We're first going to take a tour of our territory. Although, I bet you know some of it already." The tom joked.

As Jaypaw padded out of the camp, he turned around and spotted Moonpaw looking at him. Her green gaze was staring at him intently, as though she was thinking deeply about something. Jaypaw's gaze went fuzzy for a moment as he saw Moonpaw, but a bit older. He shook his head, and there was the regular Moonpaw, young a vibrant. Yet, Jaypaw still recognized the she-cat in either form, old or young.

**...**

"That's Shadowclan territory." Cedarfall told him, "As you know, they're a bit more vicious than other clans, but are well fighters due to their ability to hunt and see better than us at night. They usually hunt lizards and frogs and and of our prey that scurries over the border."

Jaypaw looked over the territory, sniffing at the terrible stench. _It smells terrible! It's like living in the dirtplace! _He wrinkled his nose as Cedarfall started walking again.

"Now, be careful around the next area." He said

"Why?" Jaypaw asked, "It's not like their is badgers and foxes here."

"While that is true," The gray tabby began, "The tunnels are here."

Jaypaw froze for a moment at the mention of the tunnels. An image of a ginger and white tom flashed in his mind, who's green eyes matched those of leaves. _I've never seen that cat before! _Cedarfall paused as they approached a bundle of brambles that were right in front of a hole.

"That's one of the entrances." He mewed

Jaypaw padded over and glanced inside. It reeked of old water and dirt yet a scent drifted toward him of a cat he didn't recognize. "Is there a cat down there?" He asked. Cedarfall glanced over at him, looking surprised.

"Of course not. No cat would be idiotic enough to enter those!"

Jaypaw's tail flicked with curiosity as the scent disappeared. He said nothing more as Cedarfall meowed, "At least not since that cat went down there."

"What cat?"

"I can't remember her name that well..it's an old tale from before Berrystar was alive! Holly-something." He replied

Jaypaw pictured a black she-cat who seemed very familiar to him as he glanced back at the tunnel. _It was her..She was the last one it there. But, how is her scent still there? _He blinked his eyes, trying to clear his vision. _First Moonpaw looking all weird and this cat's scent! It's probably nothing. _


	7. Chapter 7

Moonpaw headed for the camp's entrance, but halted when she remembered that she was supposed to go to empty the elder's den before tree-training. She sighed in disappointment. _I'm not the only apprentice, yet I'm still stuck cleaning out the den. _She padded toward the elder's den and ducked under the few branches of the fallen beech tree. The sweet scent of honeysuckle hit her nose and she purred warmly.

"Moonpaw?"

She jumped back at the sound of a tom's voice. She squinted her eyes and made out the mottled gray pelt of Jaypaw.

"Why are you here?" He asked

"I..I was supposed to clean the elder's den."

Jaypaw came toward her, the scent of mouse-bile rolling off him and made her gag. He looked at the ground. "I..I know you hate cleaning the elder's den. But, I thought I'd help out a bit by taking care of Sorrelheart's ticks." He whispered

Moonpaw smiled and licked his ear, "That's very nice Jaypaw."

He looked at her with beaming blue eyes. She heard a snort come from behind her as Sorrelheart shakily got up. "I've been waiting a half-moon to get these stupid ticks out of my fur." She grumbled, "Now I have to wait even longer?" Jaypaw rolled his eyes and headed over to the tortoiseshell.

"Come outside then." He instructed

Sorrelheart muttered something under her breath that Moonpaw couldn't hear. She unsheathed a claw and sliced through the old moss, feeling it come up from the ground. _Uck! This stuff reeks! _She tossed it outside and gripped the other piece. _Thank Starclan Sorrelheart's the only elder. _She gripped the final piece of moss in her claws and tossed it outside.

"Hey!" Jaypaw shouted

She turned and saw the tom shake the moss off of him. She let out a _mrrow _of laughter and gingerly laid down the fresh, dry piece of moss.

"Alright, she can come in."

Moonpaw left the den as Jaypaw yanked a tick from her patchy pelt. The she-cat glanced over at her, happiness gleaming in her eyes. "That's the last one." She said, "Thanks." Moonpaw was taken aback. _She never thanks anyone. _Sorrelheart padded back into the elder's den and Moonpaw watched Jaypaw scamper off toward the entrance. As he ran off, Moonpaw felt a spark of curiosity ignite in her belly. _He's been acting weird lately...I wonder why. _

**...**

Moonpaw trotted out of the camp and headed for the climbing area. She could easily smell Snowshade's scent, but it was also mixed with Cedarfall's and Jaypaw's. A breeze ruffled her fur and chilled her body. The sun wasn't out today, but the dark gray clouds were swarming around the sky, blocking any trace of sunlight. _Stupid wind.._She thought.

"Moonpaw!"

She watched Jaypaw run over at her and he nuzzled her flank. As he did, he jumped back. "Uh..Sorry about that." He mewed, sounding embarrassed. But, Moonpaw didn't mind it. She actually liked the feeling of his fur on her side.

"Come on you two!" Cedarfall called

Moonpaw walked over with Jaypaw at her side. Snowshade was sitting there, grooming her face and Cedarfall was padding over. "Where were you Jaypaw? I simply asked you to go get Moonpaw." Jaypaw shifted in place, "I..I wanted to help her out with Sorrelheart. So, I got the ticks out of her pelt." Cedarfall's eyes lightened a bit at the mention of Sorrelheart. "Very well."

Snowshade stood up. "Alright, Moonpaw, try and climb up this oak tree to the fifth branch from here and back down."

The white she-cat nodded and bounded over. She stood on her hind legs and dug her claws into the bark. The fresh, sweet scent of the oak tree hit her nose as she pulled herself up. Her arms strained to lift her up. _I haven't done this in almost a moon! _She pulled harder and managed to grip her hind claws into the bark and she started climbing.

"Come on Moonpaw!" Jaypaw cheered

_What's with his new _peppy _attitude. _She wondered, _He's usually a bit pessimistic. _She started getting used to the climbing and soon reached the branch. "Alright!" She meowed down to her clanmates. Snowshade padded over to Cedarfall and whispered something in his ear. The tom nodded and his gaze flickered to her.

"Okay Moonpaw." Snowshade said, "Climb down."

_Easy. _Moon paw unsheathed her claws and ran down the tree, lightly gripping the bark. She skidded across the ground for a few moments and looked at Snowshade with pride.

"Excellent."

Moonpaw looked over at Jaypaw, who's eyes were wide with amazement. She puffed out her chest and strutted over to Snowshade and sat next to her mentor. Moonpaw wrapped her tail around her paws and watched Jaypaw start to climb. As she did, she suddenly remembered the dream of the tom padding away from a white she-cat. The cave had seemed familiar to her in some way, but she'd never seen it before. She thought back to the tom's voice and the image of a mottled gray tom came to her mind. _It..It looks like Jaypaw. _She thought. _But...How could it be Jaypaw if we've never even left Thunderclan territory? _The tom's image sat in her mind as she watched him slide down the tree again.

"No no no!" Cedarfall meowed, "I said to grip there, not inside there! What are you, blind?"

Jaypaw's blue eyes widened for a moment and she saw something odd flicker in his eyes. His blue eyes seemed to grow cloudy for a moment and he swung his head around violently. They were wide and Moonpaw saw nothing but a clear blue color, no black pupil in them.

"Jaypaw!" She began

His gaze hit her and the cloudiness drifted away and his pupils returned. He seemed to relax a bit as he looked at her, but the lingering darkness of fear swarmed in his eyes. Moonpaw looked at the mottled gray tom with surprise as he walked over to her.

"What just happened?" She whispered

"I..I couldn't see anything. I was blind."


	8. Chapter 8

Jaypaw followed Cedarfall back to camp, with Moonpaw at his side. His vision had started to come back after his few heartbeats of being blind. However, it still perplexed him. _How could I have just been _blind _for a few heartbeats! It's not like I am blind! _He entered the medicine den and saw Leafpaw carrying a bundle of herbs over to the back of the den.

"Leafpaw?" Cedarfall meowed

His brother looked up and placed the herbs on the ground. The brown tabby walked over, his eyes wide with concern. "Jaypaw? What happened?" Leafpaw looked around him, "You're not injured."

"No.." Moonpaw began, "He..He said he was blind for a few moments."

Leafpaw's tail twitched, "Lay down over there. I'll go get Scorchtail. He's probably arguing with Sorrelheart again."

The tom bounded out as Jaypaw laid down on the soft nest. The scent of herbs swarmed around him as he spotted a bundle of celandine mixed in with the bundle of herbs Leafpaw had brought in. _Good for damaged or irritated eyes. _He thought.

"Pass me that celandine."

Moonpaw gave him an odd look. "Why? It's not like you know much on herbs."

Jaypaw sat there for a moment. _She's right. But, I know it should help. _"I...Uh..Leafpaw told me about it a few sunrises ago. He said it helps with eyes or something like that. Just trickle the juice into each eye."

"He's right."

Jaypaw looked up and saw Scorchtail pad in. The white tom's yellow eyes were full of amazement. "How did you know that?"

Jaypaw repeated what he had told Moonpaw. Scorchtail's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he picked a few pieces of celandine out of the pile. Jaypaw sniffed the air and caught the scent of dock and sorrel. An odd tingle ran down his spine. _How do I know these herbs? I've never set a paw inside this den, especially to learn about _herbs!

**...**

Jaypaw curled up after grooming his pelt. Scorchtail had wanted to keep him inside the medicine den for the night to make sure he would be okay. The half-moon was tonight and he had left Leafpaw by himself. His brother was over by the herbs, managing them again.

"You're eyes.." Leafpaw began, "They're..Perfectly fine. Scorchtail told me that they're not infected nor are they simply losing their sight."

Jaypaw merely nodded, for his eyes were flickering shut due to fatigue. It was late at night, almost moonhigh. He shut his eyes and drifted into sleep.

A warm breeze ruffled his pelt as he awoke in a dream. The territory stretched out ahead of him, leading in the direction of Windclan. He padded across the warm ground, the fresh scent of undergrowth swirling around him as the sunlight warmed his pelt. The scents of mice, voles, and even rabbit! He ran across the land, purring as the wind ruffled his fur. _Much better..How can Leafpaw just sit in that den all day? _The mottled gray tom purred as he spotted the lake down one of the hills. He approached it and looked into the water, seeing the clear reflection of himself inside the glassy surface. He turned his head and noticed a large branch sitting by the lake.

"What the?" He mewed

He padded over and looked down at the stick. Multiple scratch marks sat at the top, but it wasn't made by nature. He shook his head. Some lines had lines going through them while others were left untouched. Jaypaw placed his paw on the stick and jumped back at the murmurs of cats coming around him. His heart raced as he walked back, eyeing the stick.

"It's..It's just a stick." He told himself, "It's nothing!"

The scenery darkened to black, making Jaypaw yowl in fear. He looked around, trying to see anything, but couldn't! The sound of water rushing into the area echoed around him as his whiskers touched what felt like rock. _I can't drown! _He looked up and nearly gagged at the cat that sat in front of him. A large hairless cat eyed him with bulging blue eyes with a stick at his paws.

"Get me out of here!" He yowled

The tom's ears flicked at his yowl as he unsheathed his claws and drew lines on the stick. Jaypaw's fur bristled as the tom then crossed them diagonally.

"That does.." He began

The vision grew blurry as Jaypaw awoke in his nest to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Jaypaw! Jaypaw!"

His eyes flung open as he glanced over to Leafpaw. His brother's eyes were wide and he could hear his rapid breathing. "What?" Jaypaw growled.

"Y..You were shouting something. I think it was about a stick and drowning.." Leafpaw meowed

Jaypaw growled, "Let me finish my dream next time. I'm not going to die!"

"I'm just trying to help." Leafpaw said as he padded away

Jaypaw snorted. _Great..Now I have to try and fall asleep again. _His fur flattened as he laid his head down on the moss again. _I guess I can't stay mad at him. It's not like my dream meant anything. As he said, I was just dreaming about a stick and drowning. I wouldn't have drowned anyway. _He wrapped his tail around him and sighed. An image flickered in his mind of the cat he'd seen in his dreams. His stomach lurched at the sight of the tom, but he didn't seem hostile in anyway. His claws were sheathed and he was looking at him with relaxation. It disappeared and Jaypaw shuddered. _Weird cat. Must be some kind a rogue or something. _

"Wake me if you need anything." Leafpaw told him

Jaypaw didn't answer and began to drift into sleep. _Starclan..Just don't let me have that _thing _show up in my dreams. Just let me have a pleasant dream..Especially after that! _


	9. Chapter 9

Moonpaw lay awake in the apprentice's den. Rainpaw and Mudpaw had quickly fallen asleep, but all she could do was stay up! She wasn't tired and all her thoughts were dedicated to Jaypaw. She'd seen what had happened to the young apprentice. It simply confused her. _How can one just lose his sight for a few heartbeats and gain it back!? It's not right.. _With that, she decided she couldn't stay inside that night and padded quietly out of the den. She looked up at the infinite, pitch black sky. Stars that contained the souls of the fallen warriors sat there glowing next to the moon for which she was named for. She knew it was an honor to wield the name for it was usually given to the prettiest and valued cats. She held her name with pride. Moonpaw padded out of camp and entered the fresh Thunderclan territory. She heard the hooting of owls above her along with the occasional squeak of some wandering rodent that had stayed out late. Moonpaw, instead of sitting there, decided to walk down to the lake. She'd always loved being near the water, but never in it.

"Hopefully the water's calm." She whispered to herself.

She headed for the lake, padding along the land that she'd known her whole life. Everything was familiar. The large trees that towered above them, the fresh scent of mice and voles, even the thick undergrowth that swarmed around her paws that gave Thunderclan their unique hunting ability.

"Shadowclan can keep their stealth, Riverclan can have their swimming, and Windclan can use their speed, but we have the advantage of not being seen and possibly not heard, giving us the advantage!" She mewed happily

She strutted across the land and down the hill as she approached the lake. It was perfectly still and above her the moon was starting to fatten up, but wasn't close enough to be the half-moon. She glanced into the water and smiled as she saw the reflection of the moon and stars glisten across it's glassy surface.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?"

She jumped at the new voice and turned to see a black and white tom, one whom she didn't recognize. She leapt up and felt her pelt bristle.

"Who are you?" She growled

The tom turned to look at her with dark green eyes. "_You _don't know me, but I know you. It's amazing at the resemblance." He mewed

"That's not helping. Who.." She began

She squinted and realized she could faintly see the trees behind the unknown tom. With this, she realized he had stars dancing in his thick fur.

"You..You're dead?" She asked

He nodded, "For many moons. Yet, I have come back because of what Starclan allowed."

As she looked at the tom, she felt a weak connection, as though she knew him. Like an old friend returning. "Who are you?" She asked in a gentler tone

"I'm afraid I can't say Moonpaw." He began. She heard a weird emphasis on her name as he looked back to the lake. "It reminds me of my old home..Aside from the abundance of prey you have here. It looks like the pool..in the cave." He said

She looked out to the water and padded closer. She sat right by the edge and looked into the pieces of moonlight that reflected off the water. She looked closer and saw them move. They took the form of two cats. They were running at each other, yet neither was moving. They laid down on the ground and she watched their spirits leave and enter the clouds. Two tiny kits then appeared and they nuzzled each other.

"Aww.." She meowed

"At least I know it's you. I don't see it, but I know you can. Good luck Moonpaw."

"Wait! Who are you?!" She called, turning back toward the tom

He shook his head as he faded into star dust. Moonpaw glanced back at the lake and saw nothing there anymore. Looking up at the sky, she saw multiple stars shine bright. _At least I know they're there.._

**...**

Moonpaw felt someone shaking her shoulder as she jumped awake. She looked to her right and saw the lake beside her. _Great Starclan! How did I fall asleep here? _She glanced up and saw Rushfoot looking at her.

"Why are you out here? It's dawn!" He shouted, "You weren't assigned to Dawn Patrol either."

She looked groggily at him, "I couldn't sleep and came here."

"You should have gone to see Scorchtail. He might have helped." Rushfoot told her

She got up and mewed, "Come on. I just wanna get back to camp."

The dark brown tabby nodded as they headed back. Moonpaw glanced back at the lake and remembered the black and white tom. She knew he was from Starclan, but why would they appear to her? She wasn't a medicine cat! Nor did she have any plan to become one. Yet, he was from Starclan. She slipped through the entrance and headed for the medicine den.

"That's a good idea." Rushfoot said padding back out of camp.

Moonpaw entered the den and sighed with relief when she saw Jaypaw sleeping peacefully in the spare nest in their den. Leafpaw was sleeping, but she did see Scorchtail sitting on his nest, grooming his fur.

"Moonpaw." He meowed, "Why are you here?"

The white she-cat stepped forward, "I..I was just wondering. How common is it for a regular apprentice or warrior to have a Starclan cat visit them?"

Scorchtail seemed intrigued by this and looked up. "Well..It certainly isn't common unless they have a big destiny ahead of them. Who visited you?"

"I..I never said-" She began

"You wouldn't have came in here if no one visited you." He interrupted

She sat down and curled her tail around her paws, "I didn't know who it was. He was a black and white tom with dark green eyes and he said he couldn't tell me his name."

"Couldn't? Hm..That's..definitely different. They usually say who they are."

"He was also kind of faded. I could see through him a bit."

"That means he's been there for a while. Maybe that's why you didn't recognize him."

Moonpaw shook her head, "I..I just don't get it! I'm not a medicine cat nor am I a leader! Does it mean I'll become leader? Or have to become a medicine cat?"

Scorchtail hissed, "Shut it. Jaypaw and Leafpaw are resting and waking one of them up will be awful. Anyway, it doesn't. Tell me if it happens again."

"It's weird that he came when I was awake."

"Awake? Where were you when this happened?"

"Near the Lake."

He stayed silent and flicked his tail for her to leave. Moonpaw sighed and left the den, still feeling confused about the visit. She glanced over at Jaypaw before she left and smiled. _At least he's safe. _


End file.
